1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compound action snips and, more particularly, to compound action snips able to cut an object without being interfered with by the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,219 shows compound action snips including a pair of handles mutually connected at a second fastener and a pair of cutting blades connected to the handles. Each blade has a proximal end attached to a distal portion of one of the handles, and the blades are mutually connected at a blade pivot, so that converging movement of the handles causes converging movement of the blades. However, the second fastener exposed out of the external surface of the handle results in undesirable interference between the second fastener and an object being cut during cutting.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.